What Would I Be Without Her
by lostcowgirl
Summary: About 4 months after being shot in the back Matt & Kitty go on a business/pleasure trip to Topeka. While there an accident severely injures Kitty at a time & place where the governor witnesses both the accident & the toll it takes on Matt. Thus it provides the background for Matt's encounter with the governor 8 or 9 months later during Hostage.
1. Chapter 1 Chance to Get Away

Chapter 1 – A Chance to Get Away

Kitty Russell was used to disappointment when it came to being alone with Matt Dillon for more than just a few hours. And that was mostly at night after the Long Branch closed. Therefore, she jumped at the opportunity Governor George Washington Glick's summons for the US Marshal in Dodge City to meet with him and other top state government and business officials unexpectedly gave them. It was February so the town would remain mostly free of strangers for at least a couple of months. Thus, she hoped Matt wouldn't require much persuading to remain in Topeka for a few extra days. She decided to broach the subject tonight when they'd be alone in her rooms after his late rounds.

"Cowboy," she purred, handing him a snifter of Napoleon brandy before snuggling against him on the settee while holding her own snifter. "Since we'll both be going to Topeka in a week, why don't we go together? It's far too early for the hangers on who precede the arrival of the cowboys and herds from Texas so there's no reason we can't spend a few days enjoying ourselves in the capitol after we've completed whatever business brought about the trip."

"Aw Kit, I don't know how long those meetings will take. Even you can grow tired of shopping. I don't want you to be bored. Besides, if the meetings run past a few days I'll need to get back quick as I can."

"Matt, I'm sure I can find something to entertain me in a city. It's just more enjoyable if what I find is with you. And don't tell me either of us has to rush back. At this time of year Sam can take care of the Long Branch for a week or so and Festus and Newly can handle any trouble that might arise in your absence. I'm looking forward to being on a train where you're not strapped to a table in the baggage car," she added, leaning over to brush his lips that still tasted of brandy. "If you've already made travel arrangements we'll change them. I'll book the hotel and you take care of the train."

"Okay Kitty, you win," he agreed with a smile he hoped didn't reveal that he knew the trip coincided with her birthday. I'll cancel the rooming house and buy train tickets for both of us."

Her triumph was too easy. In searching for a reason Kitty's mind kept returning to their last train ride as the two lovers prepared for bed. It came about because Matt was shot in the back as he climbed the stairs to Doc's office to welcome the physician home from Baltimore. They were only on the Denver bound train because Doc feared he might paralyze the man he looked on as a son. The doctor had contacted a colleague he considered the best spinal surgeon in the country, G. L. Harrington head of the Harrington Clinic there. As it turned out Doctor Harrington ended up congratulating the Dodge doctor for a job well done under emergency conditions. The train being commandeered by an outlaw gang led by Sinclair, a man whose hand Matt had crippled, and Matt's deteriorating condition triggered the emergency. The gang was bent on stealing an army gold shipment.

Matt didn't lose the use of his legs, but he still hadn't fully recovered nearly four months later. His movements when he had to bend or stretch his back muscles remained stiff. An increasingly noticeable limp would probably never go away, nor would he ever be completely free of back pain. If need be she would have pressed the point that a relaxing trip would do wonders for his continued recovery. Kitty smiled, which drew just the sort of attention she wanted from her lover.

Thus, a Wednesday morning in late February, which happened to be her birthday, found the couple at the station waiting to board the train for the 11-hour trip. As usual, Kitty had packed far more for the weeklong excursion than Matt. She'd brought a trunk, several hatboxes and a large suitcase in addition to a carpetbag full of what she considered necessary beauty aids to be stored in the baggage car and the rack above their seat. By way of contrast, his carpetbag held only a couple of white shirts, his best string tie, a second pair of dark pants and his best boots along with his shaving gear, a comb, a couple boxes of bullets for his Colt and several changes of underwear and socks. Kitty smiled at what her man saw as preparing for all contingencies.

Matt wore his courting coat over a blue shirt and dark pants for travel, his gun belt hidden beneath the coat. He also dispensed with spurs on his boots. It was his concession to how men were expected to dress in the city. Kitty, being a woman conscious of fashion along with practicality, wore a travel dress in a dark shade of green with matching hat as part of an ensemble chosen to best hide any dust or ash that might find its way to her person despite the window by their seat being closed. They carried rather than wore warm outer garments because the day was exceptionally warm and the car well heated, but both kept their outerwear handy for their arrival in Topeka well after sunset. It might be quite cold getting from the station to the hotel. The Copeland, where Kitty booked connecting rooms, was perfect in her estimation. The hotel was convenient to both her and Matt's business and pleasure needs. All the best shops, restaurants, the other top rated hotel, the Taft House, and the State House were within walking distance. Also, being only a year old, their chosen hotel had all the latest accouterments.

Until the train began to pick up speed Kitty feared something would stop Matt from actually leaving Dodge City despite the fact Matt's presence at the meeting wasn't a polite request, but just short of an order. There were important matters that bore directly on Dodge and the peace and prosperity of all of Kansas, particularly the cattle trade. She visibly relaxed and turned in her seat to see Matt gazing at her with love in them accompanied by that little boy grin she so loved.


	2. Chapter 2 Quiet Evening

Chapter 2 – A Quiet Evening

It was nearly eight by the time Matt and Kitty settled into their rooms on the third floor at the Copeland Hotel. Each room, one the mirror image of the other, contained a double bed, a bedside table with a drawer on either side, a lamp on each bedside table, a large wardrobe with space to hang clothing and drawers to put away more intimate apparel, a washstand under a mirror, a vanity a woman could sit in front of and a man's clothing valet that would allow his suit to air out yet still hold its shape. There was also a double-sized window next to one of the bedside tables with a settee beneath it. Diagonally across the room there was a round table in the corner with a couple of chairs by it and another lamp. The curtained window supplied outside light during the day at the occupant's discretion.

Matt dropped his lone bag on his bed, along with his hat and gun belt, before returning to the hallway to assist the youth with depositing Kitty's baggage in her room. He followed the lad through the door with an armload of hatboxes and absentmindedly tossed his tweed jacket onto the table in the corner. She'd schooled him enough in expected city behavior that he automatically reached into his pants pocket, where he'd stashed a few coins, so he could offer a generous 50-cent tip. The two men parted in the hallway in front of Matt's room.

The young man quickly turned away as the tall older man shut his door, but he didn't face the stairs. Instead his attention focused in the opposite direction toward the room of the beautiful woman who'd arrived with the imposing man. To his surprise she stood in her doorway and beckoned.

"Young man, I know the gentleman already gave you something for your trouble. Here's some extra if you'll see to it that his coat is pressed and brushed within 15 minutes," she added handing him what she viewed as Matt's courting coat and a silver dollar. "Knock on his door when it's ready."

The bellhop rushed toward the stairs with Matt's coat, his added incentive jangling in his pocket. Before the lad reached them Kitty closed the outer door and unlocked her side of the connecting door. She heard the echo of her action from the other side. They could now freely move from one room to the other. Only then did she remove her hat and the dress she'd been wearing for the past 12 hours. A fly buzzing between the two rooms would be witness to a man and woman washing the dust off at their respective washstands. She hadn't finished taking her hair down to brush it when a bare-chested Matt visibly stood behind her in the mirror.

"Have you unpacked already? You can help put my things away," she added before he could answer.

"I thought we could leave the unpacking for a bit," he said bending down to nibble at her neck.

"Oh Cowboy, it will be so much easier if we get the practical matters out of the way now instead of leaving them for tomorrow. Besides, the quicker we do that, the sooner we get to continue what you've started."

Ten minutes later, thanks to a great deal of self-discipline, Kitty's dresses were hanging in the wardrobe where they could air out and lose any wrinkles they'd acquired and her intimate apparel stowed in drawers. Turning her attention back to her lover, she somehow controlled their soft touches, embraces and kisses so that the couple moved from her room into his. She broke off a particularly strong embrace as they reached his bed to find all that Matt had put away were his gun belt and hat on the top shelf of his wardrobe. She instructed him on how to hang out his discarded shirt so it wouldn't need to be sent to the hotel laundry and helped him stow the rest of what he'd brought on hangers or in drawers.

Matt turned her toward him so he could plant a kiss on her lips that quickly deepened. Both their tongues sought entrance into the other's mouth. He pulled her closer, already attempting to loosen her corset in preparation to removing it, her petticoats and whatever other unmentionables Kitty still wore. She, in turn, ran her fingers seductively over his naked back. It appeared tonight's bed would be the one in his room. However, the mood was broken when Matt's stomach gurgled. It wasn't entirely unexpected considering they'd only eaten sandwiches on the train since breakfast with Doc and Festus in Delmonico's. Food would have to come first.

"Put on a clean shirt and a tie. Somehow I think you'll need more fuel than what might be available from room service. I'll go change into something appropriate for the hotel dining room or a nearby restaurant," she said as someone rapped on his door.

"Now who could that be?" Matt asked, turning to where he'd stowed his gun.

"It's the bellhop," Kitty replied through the open connecting door to her room. "I gave him your coat so it would be fit to wear. You left it in my room."

"Why do I need it if we eat in the hotel dining room?"

"It's expected, Cowboy, along with the tie I mentioned. If we go outside, you'll need to wear your travel coat as well. Its cold in late February."

"Is that a fact?"

"That's a fact. In the city, gentlemen accompanying their ladies dress for dinner. Still, I hope we don't have to leave the building. It'll be that much quicker getting back here," she added with a seductive smile.

Matt resigned himself to putting on one of his white shirts and a tie, in addition to the tweed jacket he'd just retrieved from the bellhop, if he hoped to eat and get his anticipated reward after. At least he'd been able to dispense with the tie during the trip. Otherwise, he would have suffered more discomfort than being unable to stretch his legs unless he walked along the corridors in the moving train. Those thoughts spurred him on. Within ten minutes the pair emerged from their respective doors. It was best for propriety's sake.

If the hotel dining room was already closed Matt and Kitty were prepared to fill their bellies at whatever eatery the hotel clerk recommended. The clerk could stow their winter garments while they ate. They were in luck. Hot suppers were available for hotel residents, both temporary and long-term, for another hour. All they had to do was show their room keys to prove they were registered.

"Marshal Dillon, I have something for you from Governor Glick," the clerk informed them before they had a chance to turn toward the dining room across the lobby. "Had I paid attention when you registered I could have given it to you then," he said, handing Matt an envelope.

Inside it were two items – a rough agenda of the meetings and their locations and a formal invitation to a social event Friday evening. Matt stuffed the envelope back in his jacket pocket without reading the contents before taking Kitty's arm, just as he would when taking her to supper at home. He didn't see a difference, but Kitty felt his demeanor, and thus the way he held her arm, was a bit more relaxed.

As expected in a high-class hotel restaurant, even at a somewhat late hour, the couple was graciously welcomed by the maître d'hôtel, who escorted them to a table. He placed two menus before them - one with prices for the gentleman and the one without them for the lady. She ordered braised lamb while Matt stuck with his usual steak. Kitty surreptitiously showed him the appropriate bottle to order from the wine list. Once the waiter departed Kitty looked questioningly at Matt before speaking.

"Let's have a look at what the clerk gave you. I need to know when you'll be free so I won't be shopping while you fiddle with your pistol."

Matt handed the envelope over. Kitty's eyes gleamed when she saw the invitation to the formal dance and buffet supper. She peered over her wine glass at him to hide the conniving smile that accompanied the twinkle in her eyes. She'd figure a way to make sure he escorted her there. After all, it was two full days away.

"I'm sure we could both find something appropriate to wear if you'll escort me Friday evening," she intoned as she placed the envelope inside her bodice. "You can retrieve your schedule later if you're willing to engage in a bit of unbuttoning."

Kitty said nothing more about the dance or Matt's schedule of meetings while they ate their meal or while they retrieved their outdoor coats. All she did was start up the stairs toward their rooms ahead of Matt, who was distracted by an important looking man calling his name.

"You must be Marshal Dillon," the man stated as Matt nodded to Kitty to continue upstairs without him. The stranger, dressed in a dark winter-weight suit, approached him. "Since we share the same hotel perhaps you'll find you have more in common with me than you have with Attorney General Johnston," he continued when Matt, with his long legs, covered more than half the distance between them to reach the man's side.

The marshal's new acquaintance had a full head of light brown hair and a mustache to match. Though at least six inches shorter than Matt he had a presence about him. Therefore Matt wasn't surprised when this obviously professional man offered his hand to introduce himself as the governor. Kitty's research was thorough. Before they left home she learned the governor and his family lived at the Copeland. It was one of the reasons she chose the hotel.

"I'm pleased we have a chance to chat before we meet formally tomorrow in my office at the State House. I promise I won't keep you long since you must be tired after your journey from Dodge City. Even before my election I followed your career enough to learn you stand out from the crowd, not just in physical stature but in your dedication to bringing a just interpretation of the law to the frontier."

"It's my pleasure to meet you as well Governor Glick. I expect we'll have much to discuss during these meetings you and the Attorney General have planned for me to attend. I'm just not sure what you meant by saying you and I have more in common than Attorney General Johnston and I".

"That will all come out when we have a chance to socialize and talk privately. Much of that will occur at the event Johnston is hosting at the Taft House where he resides. Don't worry. Even if you don't have any luck persuading the redhead I saw you with as you departed the dining room to join you for this affair, it won't be a problem finding a young lady to accompany you Friday evening. We can talk about it when we break for lunch tomorrow, including obtaining the proper attire on short notice."

"Don't get me wrong Governor, but I was thinking I just might skip Johnston's affair," Matt replied as the governor accompanied him up the broad staircase. "We've worked with each other for a number of years. I'm sure he understands I'm not much for that sort of thing."

"Let's just say I'll be very disappointed if you don't show," the governor intoned as he took Matt's hand again in a farewell shake. "I'll see you at nine tomorrow," he added before leaving Matt in front of his room and continuing on toward the corner suite that had become his residence since being inaugurated a bit over a year ago.

Now that he was alone again, Matt unlocked the door to his room. He hadn't planned on the five-minute delay. He hoped Kitty would be waiting for him with her hair down and without anything on but a shear nightgown. All he saw was his bed was turned down. His room was empty, but the connecting door was wide open. He went through it.

AN: The description of Governor Glick corresponds with that of the actor who played the governor in Hostage, not with the real life Kansas governor at the time this story is set (1884 in my personal GS timeline).


	3. Chapter 3 Things to Discuss

Chapter 3 – There Are Things to Discuss

It didn't take his searching eyes long to spot Kitty seated by the vanity in her room, a robe disappointingly covering her nightgown. She rose to meet him before he could take more than two strides toward her. They met in an embrace. As his mouth found hers, her hands began to slide his jacket off his shoulders. Matt deepened his kiss, but to his surprise she pulled back taking his courting coat with her. In the process she prevented him from doing anything more than untying her robe.

Matt followed Kitty back into his room, all the while thinking she'd found a new way to entice him. However, he became confused when she retied her robe before hanging his jacket that she still held in her hands on the clothing valet. She then rejoined him to pull off his string tie only to dance away to drop it on the washstand next to his shaving equipment. Totally confused now, Matt went to sit on the edge of his bed to remove his boots while Kitty perched herself on the settee.

When she didn't move toward the bed, Matt padded over in his socks to where she sat. Maybe she wanted him to make the next move in the game Kitty invented to frustrate him. Once he settled next to her she snuggled against his chest. He started to enfold her in his arms but she spoke before he could close the embrace.

"We'll have plenty of time for what you have in mind, later. For now, let's talk. If you bothered to look at anything besides me you'd have seen I've been busy. I took time to study your schedule while you were delayed. Coordinating things to maximize time together isn't the problem. The problem is the invitation," she informed him while pointing past him at that very item lying on the bedside table next to the settee. "By the way, who stopped you in the lobby?"

"Governor Glick. He lives here. Now, honey, what about the invitation?" Matt asked, nuzzling her ear while sensing trouble.

"Don't think endearments and flattery will get you out of taking me, Matt. Spill all your objections. I guarantee none of them signify."

"You know I'm not comfortable at that sort of thing. You may be able to deal with a bunch of politicians and their wives, but I can think of better ways for us to spend the evening. I'm certain even room service food will be better as well."

"Cowboy, I know how you feel about these things, but I suspect you're expected to attend whether you want to or not. The food will be more than adequate. The Taft House has been catering these sorts of functions for years. Even if attendance is mandated at least you'll have the pleasure of escorting your favorite lady," she added with a knowing smirk.

"Aw Kit, you read me too well. The governor did mention Friday evening's social event. He also noticed us exit the dining room together. Governor Glick hinted if I couldn't persuade you to accompany me, a woman would be provided. I absolutely refuse to go to some affair without you to make it bearable, but I doubt, despite all you brought, you have a dress fancy enough to wear."

"Nice try, but you're wrong. I anticipated something like Friday's affair so I had a gown made. I only need to buy shoes. I'm sure I'll find a pair in the next two days. What other excuses do you have?"

"I'll be out of place with you in a beautiful gown and me in nothing but what passes for formal attire back home. I can't see wasting money on some city suit even if they do happen to have it in my size."

"I've a feeling Governor Glick has a solution for that as well."

"He did hint he could arrange proper attire," Matt admitted, knowing he couldn't lie to her. "He said he'd provide whatever was necessary. I reckon he expects to settle it all during lunch tomorrow."

"Good. You can please him by fulfilling his desire to meet me. I'll help you navigate a formal affair."

"Alright, you win!" Now can we do something we'll both enjoy? The only question is whose bed should we use?"


	4. Chapter 4 Business Before Pleasure

Chapter 4 – Business Before Pleasure

Out of long habit Matt slipped from Kitty's bed before dawn, closing and locking the connecting door on his side upon entering his own room. His first act before washing and shaving was to rumple the bedding so it looked like he'd slept in it. Then he dressed for his meeting at the State House scheduled for immediately after breakfast. By the time he'd put on a white shirt, black pants, one of his two best string ties and dress boots he could hear Kitty stirring. He grabbed his courting coat knowing she'd expect him to put it on and that the politicians would look askance if he weren't wearing it. They were used to men in actual suits. This was as close as he could come to it.

Breakfast was far fancier than breakfast at Delmonico's, both in variety and setting. Neither Dodge City resident was impressed. The menu included more exotic fare than would be available at home, but that's not what they ordered. The couple stuck with what they were used to. It may have been better prepared in that greater effort was made to get the oatmeal to the exact consistency the customer wanted, but the taste was essentially the same. It held true for the rest of their order. At least the coffee wasn't too weak like when the Dodge City eatery was running low on coffee beans and it was too early in the day to buy more. It also wasn't stout enough to float a horseshoe like what too often was the case in the marshal's office. Matt had to admit the ham, eggs and grits they served were easy to swallow. He shared his ham with Kitty while she generously provided him with strips of her bacon that accompanied her own plate of eggs and hash browns. He also wound up eating most of her potatoes in case his noon meal was as skimpy as the portions they'd been served at much higher prices than the more ample portions, at least for him, at Delmonico's.

After finishing their meal, the couple went their separate ways upon stepping outside the hotel. Kitty turned left to check out a new supplier of durable glassware. Matt took his steps toward the State House for a meeting on law enforcement priorities from the state's perspective led by Governor Glick and Attorney General Johnston. Matt was merely one attendee among the politicians and others with an interest in law enforcement affecting western Kansas in particular. Owing to his status as the federal marshal for all of Kansas he was the sole peace officer. They had no interest in including elected sheriffs or city marshals from what was still very much the frontier. It was felt the focus of such men would be entirely too local.

A few businessmen took part in the general discussion during that morning's meeting. The afternoon session, set to follow the midday break, would be limited to prominent lawyers and judges and others responsible for law enforcement statewide. The objective was to reach an agreed upon agenda to present to the state's lawmakers most concerned with public safety at a separate gathering the next day.

Matt found himself daydreaming about Kitty while the political talk swirled around him. He had very little to say. When asked directly for his opinion the politicians and businessmen in attendance paid about as much attention to his ideas and concerns as the marshal did to theirs. How much better it would be if he could sneak off, find Kitty and spend the rest of the day with her. Finding her in the unfamiliar city might pose a problem, but it would be much more enjoyable than sitting around. Instead he was stuck in the meeting with not even the dinner break as a viable alternative to look forward to.

He must have dozed off a couple times because Matt suddenly realized the gentlemen around him were breaking off into groups to continue their discussions over a meal. Governor Glick approached Matt, who immediately knew the man's intention. He wanted the Dodge City lawman to join him.

"Marshal Dillon, I believe it's time to follow up on our short private discussion last night. Please join me so I can learn exactly what you'll need while we tend to what must be done to accomplish it."

"Governor, I'm not sure I get your meaning. What can be accomplished in the hour or so we have to eat before this afternoon's meeting?" Matt asked as he walked out of the room with Glick.

"The first step is to introduce you to the selection of formal wear my tailor has available for men who either don't already own or didn't remember to pack evening wear for a business trip," he replied leading Matt down the hallway toward an exit. "Even if that captivating redhead won't be on your arm, you'll need proper attire for tomorrow night. The class of woman who'd be hired to accompany a gentleman would expect it. Did you just meet that red-haired woman last night?"

"No, we rode the train from Dodge together. Miss Russell was coming here to do some shopping for things that are more readily available in Topeka."

"Then whom you'll be escorting is taken care of. Am I correct in assuming she has an appropriate gown?" he added having already determined from his brief view of her that the lady under discussion wasn't one to be unprepared.

"Yes, sir," Matt replied. "She had one made just in case she needed it."

By this time the two men had arrived at a plain storefront advertising men's formal wear with custom tailoring, Mendel Slipowitz proprietor. Mr. Slipowitz was a bearded man a head and a half shorter than the tall lawman who wore a round cap without a visor on his head and glasses that perched on the tip of his nose. He appeared from the back as they entered. The tailor, who was shorter even than Doc, greeted the governor warmly and immediately turned toward Matt, grasping his hand in welcome.

"So this, Mr. Glick, is the man you were telling me about. I've a tuxedo that fits the description you provided on hand, but I see I'll have to make some alterations if the fit is to be up to my standards," he said speaking to the governor as he let go of Matt's hand to motion them to the fitting rooms in back.

"Mr. Slipowitz, Governor, I can't afford to buy a suit like this on my pay. I'm sorry you went to the trouble of making it," an embarrassed Matt regretfully told the tailor. "Mr. Slipowitz, what use will it be to you after tomorrow night even if you don't alter it to fit me exactly? Sorry you were put to the trouble."

"You're not the only big man who has a temporary need for formal attire, Marshal Dillon. After you wear it, I'll make the necessary alterations for the next man who needs to rent it. For now let's take the measurements and mark up each piece so it fits perfectly when you wear it tomorrow night. I assure you the cost will be affordable."

Matt submitted to the tailor's demands. He had no choice. Within a half hour he and Governor Glick left the shop to finally have what was now by necessity a quick lunch rather than a full dinner. Matt promised to return on his way back to his hotel for a preliminary fitting before a final one the following afternoon when that day's meeting adjourned. Kitty would be pleased. Her only disappointment would be not being able to tease him while Slipowitz adjusted the fit later today or tomorrow.

Matt didn't see Kitty until he arrived back at their rooms following his second encounter with the tailor. He would have preferred a private supper, but Governor Glick insisted the Dodge City couple join him, his wife Elizabeth and possibly their son Frederick in their suite at seven for the evening meal. Kitty seemed pleased by the invitation but Matt felt awkward. He knew it was the governor's attempt to make up for putting the lawman on the spot and to give him and his wife a chance to meet this sophisticated woman from Dodge City. Matt wasn't sure about the son's role in things.

The meal went surprisingly well. The Glicks spoke little of their life in Acheson. They seemed more interested in what small town life was like when Dodge wasn't inundated with Texas cowboys and all the other temporary inhabitants the annual cattle season enticed to the town. They were fascinated by Kitty's ownership of the Long Branch, which had earned a mostly favorable reputation in the eastern part of Kansas as being of a higher class than the usual cow town saloon.

Finally, the couple was able to retreat to their rooms. As they lay in Kitty's bed cuddling, Matt learned about Kitty's purchases and her lunch in a quiet tearoom she spotted and she learned of his meetings and encounter with the tailor Mendel Slipowitz. Before he knew it, a nuzzle here, a caress there caused Matt to reveal his three o'clock appointment for the final fitting of his rented formal attire that would be delivered to his room at five.


	5. Chapter 5 Prepare to Dance

Chapter 5 – Prepare to Dance

AN: The government officials in this chapter are all actual people. At the time (October 1884 in my personal GS timeline) both the Kansas Attorney General William Agnew Johnson and the majority of the legislature were Republicans as were both senators and all 7 representatives. Thus, Governor George Washington Glick, the only Democratic governor Kansas ever elected until Laura Kelly was sworn in this month, would have known exactly how things stood if he were the unnamed governor Matt met with in Hostage. He lost to a Republican by a narrow margin when he tried for a 2nd term. Glick left office in January 1885, but not without establishing some important policies (partially the reason Glick felt Matt had more in common with him than the Attorney General), some of which I included here and in chapter 6 of this story. These included creating a railroad commission, laws resulting in an intense cleanup/reassessment of Kansas tax laws, establishment of a livestock sanitary commission headed by an elected state veterinarian in response to a "hoof and mouth" outbreak that ravished the cattle industry, creating a national soldiers' home in Leavenworth and the creation and funding of the Haskell Institute in Lawrence to provide vocational training for the Indians native to the state. He also favored some things dear to Kitty Russell's heart. He pushed for women's suffrage and, believing the stern prohibition law enacted by his predecessor Governor St. John had limited purpose, was a little extreme and also extremely difficult to enforce, strongly recommended its abolishment, but only achieved a stalemate. At the time the real-life Long Branch owner found a loophole in the law and continued to serve whiskey.

Kitty Russell enjoyed the informal supper with G. W. and Liz Glick, but not as much as the private time with Matt afterwards. This morning, the start of her second full day in the state capitol, she hoped the evening's dance and buffet supper, followed by another intimate night, would go as well. Once she helped him realize these people were no different then the ones he dealt with at home, Matt would hopefully relax. In city duds or his usual attire, Matt Dillon was a commanding presence. Having a striking woman on his arm would be the equivalent of the gun on his right hip for tonight's crowd she surmised. However, would he see it that way?

Yesterday she purchased, and arranged shipment on the Santa Fe west to Dodge for, glassware, poker chips, tableware and replacement tables and chairs. Sam and Burke would make sure the entire shipment got from the depot to the Long Branch in one piece. Although some items were a bit more expensive than if she'd bought them in St. Louis, the difference in shipping costs more than made up for it. The businesswoman was pleased. Today would be devoted to satisfying the woman. She only needed to buy shoes and perhaps a small reticule to match her gown before surprising Matt at the tailor shop at three. Whatever gifts or other items she might still wish to purchase could wait for tomorrow since every store was open Saturday morning. She'd put those last minute packages in the baggage car with their other luggage for the trip home following the extra days allotted for her and Matt's much deserved vacation twould begin tomorrow afternoon with an elegant dinner at a restaurant Liz Glick recommended.

While Kitty shopped Matt met with dignitaries and public officials. As the sole civilian representative of federal law enforcement he was expected to present what he saw as his state's needs in that area to everyone in attendance at today's gathering. What made the task particularly difficult was none of them fully understood what he faced on the frontier. Even John Alexander Anderson, the Congressman from his own First District, was sheltered from it. A man of the cloth, Anderson lived in the far eastern portion of the district in Junction City near Manhattan where he'd served as President of the Kansas State Agricultural College. Though practical in his approach he tended toward the universal rather than a more specific view of what needed to be done. The others were even farther removed in distance and experience. Even if he didn't dislike public speaking, Matt was at a loss as to how to get across what laws were and weren't needed to make his job easier – heck, doable.

Matt smiled inwardly as he sat in the conference room waiting for his turn to speak to a group that included both of the state's senators and all seven congressmen. He smiled because he was thinking about Kitty, hoping just the thought of her belief in him would give him the courage he needed. It was like waiting to face a gunman with hours to kill until the moment he was told he'd be called out. They'd scheduled him as the final speaker at a time when the men were still digesting their dinners and dealing with a bit of over indulgence in alcohol to wash it down. He had to admit a double shot of rye was mighty tempting. In the end he decided it was best, just as with a gunfight, to be stone cold sober. Dwelling on Kitty must have worked because he made his case when his scheduled time came up at two.

As is often the case with these things Matt didn't get to say his piece until 2:15. He spoke for only ten minutes, trying as succinctly as possible to get across the realities faced by lawmen on the frontier. Then they peppered him with questions for 20 minutes before stopping abruptly. It was as if an internal signal alerted these men to the fact it was Friday afternoon with a major social event scheduled for that evening. They needed to be sure there was enough time to prepare before their wives or other women of significance in their lives began to badger them about being more than fashionably late.

As he made his way to the tailor for the final fitting of the rented formal attire he hoped would meet Kitty's approval, Matt breathed a sigh of relief that at least his time as a speaker was over. Governor Glick assured him the normal social interactions this evening would build upon the groundwork established by his oratory so that nothing more than ironing out a few details would be necessary at Matt's final meeting the next morning. He therefore was as much at ease as was possible with a dance awaiting him when he stepped into Mr. Slipowitz's shop and was warmly greeted by the little tailor.

"Marshal Dillon, is it not? Please step into the fitting room," he continued following Matt's nod. "I'm sure you'll find everything will be perfect following a few minor adjustments."

The tailor, his glasses pushed down from the bridge yet balanced perfectly on his nose, held the altered rented suit, which consisted of black trousers, a gray, patterned silk waistcoat, a white cummerbund to match the white light wool dinner jacket and a black bow tie, out to his customer. Matt took the proffered garments into the indicated room. He carefully changed into the trousers and waistcoat, not wanting to damage them in any way, and stood in his stocking feet awaiting the return of the tailor.

"Yes, he's here ma'am. Just give me a moment to check to see if he's ready for your approval."

"Thank, you. I'll wait right here until you give me the nod to come forward."

Matt couldn't believe his ears as he stepped from the private dressing room. Why was Kitty here, of all places? He hoped his embarrassment at her looking him over critically in a semi-public place wouldn't show too much. He felt the heat rising to turn his face red, as he bravely fought to smile at her yet reveal nothing of his inner turmoil. At least nobody else was in the shop. It didn't matter that they'd be strangers.

Other men did enter the tailor shop while Kitty was looking him over and Slipowitz marked any last minute adjustments she recommended, but paid no attention to the just visible tall gentleman. Their eyes were glued to the back of the striking redhead visible against the counter. Women didn't usually frequent a high-end tailor shop, even one that rented out formalwear. Those few who did were maids sent by the household to pick up a garment for their employers when a butler or valet wasn't available. Kitty obviously wasn't a maid, but a lady, a woman of their social strata. Hence, they gawked until their manners made them turn away. While pleased she was there for him, Matt wasn't happy about her waiting alone while he changed back into the trousers, jacket and outer coat he'd worn into the shop. His relief he'd pulled it off when they exited the shop was short-lived. Kitty winked knowingly at him.

"I'm guessing we have at least an hour before the tailor shop delivers your rented suit, " Kitty purred as Matt unlocked his hotel room. "I'm sure we can find a way to use the time that will take your mind off tonight," she added, leading him toward his bed rather than hers.

One look into those sparkling sapphire eyes was all it took for him to forget everything but the woman before him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as his lips sought hers. A waltz played in their heads leading the couple closer to the bed as they helped each other discard items of clothing. By the time they lay side by side with the covers thrown back nothing covered them but their caresses.

An hour later they remained engrossed in each other, all thoughts of the evening that lay ahead temporarily forgotten, until a sharp rap on the door startled the couple.

"Just a minute," Matt called out as he thrust his legs into the pants he'd left lying on the floor.

Soon he followed the trail of haphazardly tossed garments that led toward the hotel room door, donning them as he came upon each. Kitty, having gathered all her clothing, raced toward the door that connected with her room. Matt heard it gently close as he opened his door in his socks with his shirttail hanging out to find Slipowitz's son Chaim in the hall with a bag draped over his shoulder. Matt handed over the rental fee and a dollar tip in exchange for the bag, with a promise to return its contents on Sunday, when the shop reopened for rental returns only. It would close as soon as it was sundown.

The time until they had to leave for the social event was a blur of activity – baths, a shave for him, a rearranging of the hair for her, struggles with ties and jewelry clasps and other last minute details before the carriage the hotel concierge had arranged arrived. Matt helped Kitty into the closed vehicle before climbing in himself. Once the door clicked closed the driver whisked them over to the Taft House.

As soon as they climbed the front steps of the hotel the Dodge City couple found themselves in a world they never encountered at home. Protocol ruled everything, starting with the liveried man at the entrance. It was fortunate Matt, thanks to a gentle nudge from Kitty, remembered to take the invitation with him. Had he not presented it, they would have been unceremoniously turned away. Instead they were ushered inside and their arrival announced, "Marshal Matthew Dillon of Dodge City and guest".

Matt felt nervous. He wasn't sure how he would cope despite Kitty's knowledge of this sort of thing. Living in a frontier town it was easy to forget that she was from New Orleans where as a young child she attended a girl's seminary until circumstances beyond her control changed everything. Of course, had that not been true Kitty would have ended up part of the social world her friend Lucy Chritt lived in and Matt would be escorting a woman companion arranged for by Governor Glick. His mind flickered to how much worse he'd feel walking in with a stranger, but instantly calmed when he glanced at the red-haired beauty in the sapphire blue gown that matched her eyes on his arm.

The normally stoic lawman felt all eyes were on them as he walked forward with Kitty. The periodic stares didn't make him feel any more at ease the whole evening. On the other hand, Kitty ignored the ogling and glares. She knew the women were admiring the tall, handsome man in the perfectly tailored evening suit. That's all that mattered. The stares she received were downright lustful from the men and sneering from the women, but she was used to those. It was clear they thought her to be a particularly refined escort hired specifically for the evening because she was trained in how to carry it off.

Matt relied on Kitty to let him know how to get him through the formalities of the buffet. It wasn't just a matter of how he ate but how he responded to formal introductions and conversed with the ladies. He couldn't help but notice both men and women lowered their eyes when they learned she was a respected businesswoman whose trip to Topeka from Dodge City just happened to coincide with that of the federal marshal headquartered there. While he could arrange it so he only danced with Kitty, part of the social whirl meant there were times when he found himself conversing with the other men in attendance, including all the national politicians, Senators John Ingalls and Preston Plumb and Congressmen John Alexander Anderson, Dudley Chase Haskell, Thomas Ryan and the four at large representatives Lewis Hanback, Edmund Needham, Bishop Walden Perkins and Samuel Ritter Peters.

The businessmen he'd listened to yesterday and even the legislators from Ford County had obviously been excluded from the invitation list. The only representatives of the Kansas legislative bodies in attendance served on committees that were pertinent to the State Attorney General's social and political agendas. Matt couldn't understand why he was there until one of the men in a group he found himself in, Congressman Anderson, uttered a chance remark.

"If we give the sons of farmers and ranchers a chance at a broader education perhaps they won't be so narrow minded in their views of the agricultural needs of the state."

"The ranchers and farmers where I live know exactly what they need to prosper – enough water and freedom from pests, both natural and manmade," Matt found himself responding.

"Marshal Dillon, wouldn't you agree that one of the things that would help these men show a profit would be to pass legislation that guaranteed they'd no longer be bothered by the ticks and diseases the Texas herds bring with them?" Governor Glick noted. "I know those particular pests are a drain on our profits from personal experience. Of course once such legislation is passed, you'd be the one to enforce it."

Slowly, or so it seemed to Matt, the evening turned to full night. Around midnight Kitty indicated to Matt where several of the ladies she'd chatted with could hear that she was tired. Matt used that as his excuse with the men to call an end to his participation in the social event. Governor Glick concurred and arranged for an official carriage to transport the two couples back to their hotel.


	6. Chapter 6 Just Us

Chapter 6 – Just the Two of Us

The two couples climbed to the third floor, stopping between Matt and Kitty's doors to say their goodnights. For the women it was Kitty and Liz, but the governor and marshal remained on more formal terms. Perhaps that would change when they completed the remaining bit of business n the morning.

"Marshal, Miss Russell, I hope the formal informality of a political gathering wasn't too much of a chore," Governor Glick remarked. "I'm sure we can wrap up whatever remains when you, Attorney General Johnston and I meet tomorrow at ten," he added to Matt alone. "My son Fred, who acts as my personal secretary, will slip the agenda under your door along with my schedule for the weekend. If you have further need of me, just leave him a note at the front desk."

"Kitty," Elizabeth Glick spoke up as the men shook hands in farewell. "I hope you aren't planning on leaving on the first train after our men end their meeting. I look forward to spending time together now that we've started to get to know one another."

"Liz, why don't we do a bit of shopping while Matt and your husband are meeting?"

"How about I join you in the lobby at 9:45. Alas, I'm only free until 11:30, but that will give us a bit of time together," she replied. "Perhaps, if you stay through the weekend, we could meet after church."

The woman from Dodge nodded her agreement. Their morning plans settled, Mrs. Glick clasped both her new friend's hands in farewell. Then, she turned to shake Matt's hand while her husband George took the redhead's right hand and brought it to his lips as his goodnight gesture.

The Dodge City couple watched Mr. and Mrs. Glick walk down the hotel corridor, allowing them to get several yards away before Matt turned the key in the lock on Kitty's door. Both stepped through it, the marshal leading the way so he could turn up the gas lamp attached to the wall just inside the door. They were alone at last. Both were tired, causing them to make short work of preparing for bed. Soon they lay side by side in Kitty's bed, Matt with his left arm behind her neck and across her shoulders, a soft smile on his face.

"Is that smile because this evening's ordeal is over or is it for me?"

"A bit of both. Want to help ease any of my remaining tension?"

"Ooh, what did you have in mind, Cowboy?"

"Repeating what we did this afternoon," he murmured as he pulled her toward him.

One caress led to another until all the couple had left was a desire to sleep. Matt awakened first in the morning. He planted a soft kiss on Kitty's cheek, trying not to wake her, before rising to tiptoe through the connecting door to his room. He was lifting his right arm to apply the razor when she slipped in behind him. If not for the foam on his face and wresting the implement from her hand before she attempted to shave him with it, they might not have succeeded in dressing. The angle, he being so much taller than she, was simply too dangerous, so she gave up without too much of a fight.

Avoiding spilling blood, accidental thought it would have been, meant they had time for a leisurely breakfast before Matt left her to walk to his meeting. Kitty found a comfortable seat in the lobby and a copy of the latest available Topeka newspaper to read while she waited for Liz Glick to arrive. She'd barely skimmed two articles before that very lady made her appearance. The two women climbed inside the carriage the doorman had flagged down even though the stores they wanted to shop in were only a few blocks away. The driver dropped them off in front of a dressmaker's shop and promised to return to the milliner's, where they would be when Liz had to depart. It would leave Kitty ample time to buy a few gifts before meeting Matt for a long awaited romantic dinner at the restaurant Liz recommended.

After arranging for the dressmaker to send patterns and fabric for three or four dresses to Kitty's dressmaker in Dodge, Liz pointed out the best lady's accessories shop. Soon both women were happily engaged in trying on gloves, scarves, coats and shoes before heading to their last destination together. Kitty found a new cloak she was sure would stand up to the wintry winds that blew down Front Street as well as three pairs of shoes. At the milliner's the visitor from Dodge City found several hats that would compliment her earlier purchases at the dress and accessories shops. When they parted, Liz pointed out the location of the restaurant she'd recommended earlier and a store where Kitty could pick up gifts for Sam, Doc, Festus, Newly and especially Matt. Both were only a few short blocks from their hotel. The men's store provided everything in the way of accessories a man might want and also any necessary alterations to the jackets, vests and shirts they might choose.

While Kitty and Liz enjoyed shopping, Matt met with Governor Glick and Attorney General Johnston in the Attorney General's office. The three men soon became engaged in the necessary give and take of ironing out specifics while sipping hot, freshly brewed coffee. The marshal reflected on how whatever laws were passed both in Washington and Topeka affected his ability to do his job. At least, he believed, these two men wouldn't make his job harder.

Being a Democrat in a Republican state Governor Glick wished to push the state in a liberal direction, but knew he had to begin with areas of agreement. Both he and Johnston felt there was a need for good roads and tax reform. They saw well-run railroads and healthy food products as essential to the continued prosperity of their state. All three agreed something had to be done to stem the devastation caused by an outbreak of hoof and mouth disease, throughout the Midwest. Matt was content to leave the passing of such legislation to the two politicians he was currently with and the others he'd met within the past few days. He'd done all he could to describe the practical effect of whatever they chose to do on his ability to protect his fellow Kansans.

The last item covered had nothing to do with new laws, but everything to do with enforcing the current ones. The governor and attorney general filled Matt in on the information currently available on a gang that recently began plaguing isolated towns and farms around western Kansas in particular. Matt appreciated the heads up that closed the meeting. Attorney General Johnston bid the two men departing his office farewell so he could prepare for a later session with his fellow Republicans. The marshal and governor left the State House together for the Copeland Hotel.

A very satisfied Kitty exited the men's shop at the same time her man left the State House. She'd found fancy armbands for Sam, a new tie for Doc, a sturdy handkerchief for Festus and cuff links for when Newly took a girl out. The prize purchase in her mind was a wool vest with a patterned silk front for Matt to wear in winter under his courting coat. She'd seen it on a shelf and was lucky enough to find something close enough to Matt's size for her to wait while the resident tailor made the necessary alterations based on the measurements she provided. Each man would receive his gift on his respective birthday. She had them wrapped up and integrated with the other purchases she'd made that morning for shipment to her hotel.

The men's shop was only a half block from the State House from which Matt exited while engrossed in conversation with George Glick. At the moment the two men began their descent of the front steps, a youth riding an ordinary, a new type of bicycle, was staring at a red-haired beauty exiting the men's shop instead of watching the traffic around him. The larger front wheel of his bicycle struck the back edge of a large delivery wagon owned by his father's produce distribution company that was turning into the curb. It caused the wheel to swerve toward the stores in a way that made the tiny rear wheel also rebound off it. The rear wheel had nothing but air beneath it as the bicycle careened out of control directly toward the woman the youth had found so fascinating.

Not a sound came from the rider as he lost his grip and was thrown over the handlebars. His body flew past the woman's head, but by glancing off a shoulder caused the startled lady to lose her balance and fall to the concrete. The ensuing fall knocked the breath out of her before the now rider-less bicycle's front wheel ran over her. All but that wheel of the vehicle came to rest across the body of the now semi-conscious woman. Meanwhile, the lad hit his head against an iron fence, fracturing his skull. The delivery wagon driver in shock at seeing his employer's son lying against the iron fence stared in the general direction of the two fallen people. Street and pedestrian traffic came to a standstill. Everyone in the vicinity was stunned by the accident. Those most able to keep their wits about them began to call for assistance. Only one man sprang immediately into action.

Matt Dillon turned his head at the sound of the commotion in time to see Kitty run down by the runaway bicycle. He raced down the remaining steps of the State House, across the intervening street toward the middle of the next block, his long legs devouring the distance as he picked up speed. His panicked mind could think of nothing but "I have to get to Kitty".

Ages past in the time it took him to reach her. Topeka no longer existed. Kitty was hurt. That's all that mattered. He threw the offending vehicle from her body and knelt down by her side, holding her bleeding head in his arms. His brain, seeking something positive, focused on their now shattered plans for the remainder of their time in the state capitol. They were supposed to meet a short time later in the lobby to begin their holiday. "It was to have been just the two of us, but not like this," he thought.


	7. Chapter 7 God Only Knows

Chapter 7 – God Only Knows

I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would livin' do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you

Beach Boys on the album Pet Sounds

Matt Dillon was kneeling holding Kitty Russell's head when George Glick reached him. After alighting from the carriage that was always at his disposal the governor raced to the core of the tragic scene. A youth and a bicycle lay crumpled on the ground, but that wasn't where he focused his attention. His footsteps followed quickly upon his line of sight, narrowing the distance between him and the Dodge City man cradling the injured woman's head in his arms.

"Matt," he said placing his right hand on his distraught new friend's shoulder and shaking it hard to gain the big man's attention. "There's no sense in waiting for an ambulance. I've a carriage waiting. She'll receive proper care quicker in her room from my personal physician. I'll leave word so the police know where to contact you."

The governor's words penetrated Matt's benumbed brain. He numbly, yet gently picked up the person who, along with the badge, gave meaning to his life and carried her to the waiting carriage. The driver held open the door while the governor spoke quietly to the policeman who'd taken charge of the scene. Matt ignored both men. Instead, he gently placed his lady on one of the seats before climbing in himself to sit with Kitty's head resting in his lap, his arms gently holding her against his massive body. When Glick entered the carriage, having given the officer the necessary contact information, he quietly sat opposite.

Neither man spoke during the short carriage ride, but both knew exactly what to do. Matt raced through the hotel lobby straight up the stairs to his and Kitty's rooms while the governor stopped at the desk to speak with the clerk. By the time he too climbed the stairs Matt had pulled down the covers, laid Kitty on her bed and removed her shoes. Meanwhile downstairs, the clerk dispatched a boy to retrieve Doctor Malcolm Talmidge, Governor Glick's personal physician, from his office was around the corner, mere minutes away.

Matt Dillon didn't hear George Glick walk to the end of the hallway to the suite of rooms he shared with his wife and son to inform them of the accident. For once the lawman in him was totally submerged. His entire focus was on the love of his life lying unconscious, maybe dying, on her hotel room bed.

"Kit honey, please wake up," he whispered to her inert form. "God only knows what I'd be without you."

Matt was kneeling by the bed, clasping her nearest hand in both of his and leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips when an increasingly loud rapping penetrated his brain. It gradually dawned on him that the knocks were simultaneously aimed at his and Kitty's doors. "It must be the governor's doc," he thought as he rose to open Kitty's door to let the man inside. He threw open the door to see a smartly dressed well-groomed bearded man of about his age and half a head shorter carrying a medical bag. Dillon didn't bother to shut the door behind the physician, allowing the man behind the doctor, who had been at Matt's own hotel room door, to follow them both into the room.

"You must be Marshal Dillon. I'm Doctor Talmidge," swiveling his body back toward Matt in order to offer his hand in a perfunctory greeting. "I must insist you move away from the bed so I can begin my examination. George, perhaps you might prevail upon Elizabeth to undress my patient so I may access the full extent of the damages while Mr. Dillon tells me what he knows about her history as it relates to the accident."

The governor left to retrieve his wife and the maid assigned to their suite while the doctor pulled down the covers to get a full view of Kitty Russell's inert, except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest, body. Matt eyed Talmidge suspiciously. He was ready to knock the man out if his poking and prodding was too far removed from what he'd seen Doc do. Somehow he felt more at ease about the doctor's ministrations when Elizabeth Glick arrived with the maid to undress Kitty. In response to the women's instructions he even moved far enough away to fetch a nightgown from Kitty's wardrobe. He was totally unaware of the governor's presence in his own adjoining room.

George Glick discretely observed the Dodge City lawman closely from the door to the adjoining room. Previously the governor had only known the man in whose room he stood by reputation. Now he was coming to know him as a friend - someone who not only wanted to make the lives of all Kansans better, but who also shared his drive to act upon that desire. That self-assured man was now absent, replaced by a shell filled with fear and anxiety. The governor beheld Matt Dillon nearly fall to pieces from contemplating the unbearable possibility of losing his life's anchor – Kitty Russell. Glick understood his new friend's anguish. His wife Liz held a spot deep within his heart.

Enough time passed for Liz Glick to cross to her husband's side, the maid to depart the connecting rooms and Doctor Talmidge to complete his examination. Matt remained rooted by Kitty's bedside on the opposite side from the physician, his focus totally on her inert form and the doctor's ministrations. He was startled out of his reverie when he realized he was being addressed.

"Marshal, I don't know who should be notified of Miss Russell's current condition. Being from the same community and obviously a close friend you would have a better idea of that and also the name of her personal physician. I'm sorry to say her condition is very serious. It's not so much the bruising or possible hairline fractures of her ribs as an apparently severe concussion suffered when she fell and hit her head. I'll know how life threatening it might be once I have a more detailed picture of her medical history than you could provide. Meanwhile, our best hope is that she awakens within the next 24 to 48 hours. I'll arrange for her to be under constant observation."

"Doctor, I won't leave her side. I have everything I need in the next room. Governor, would you or your wife see that Dr. Galen Adams is notified immediately so he can take the next train out of Dodge?"

"Of course," Glick replied. "I'll arrange for a special to leave Dodge tonight so your doctor will arrive as soon as physically possible. I'll also send up a meal for you – steak and all the trimmings."

Matt nodded his thanks and looked over at Talmidge, who continued with his instructions, adding, "Be sure to let me know when the Dodge City practitioner arrives. I'll be seeing other patients for the next two hours. However, should she stir before then, send for me. Meanwhile, Marshal Dillon, do nothing more than sit by her side looking for any change whatsoever. If any occurs, for good or ill, take no action except to summon me."

As soon as everyone left, Matt promptly checked that the door leading to the hall from his room was locked. Then, making a quick stop in the bathroom down the hall, he pulled a chair from the corner table to beside Kitty's bed to begin his vigil. Doctor Talmidge's orders not withstanding, her man knew exactly what he had to do. He took her left hand in his right one and bent down to kiss her forehead in hopes it and any words he whispered would elicit a response.

AN: The Beach Boys song quoted above has to my mind summarized Matt Dillon's mostly hidden feelings for Kitty Russell. It clearly shows in season 20 that without her he's going through the motions required for his job with no joy remaining in his life even while interacting with close friends. I thought of calling the entire story God Only Knows, but felt using the continuation of that lyric rather than the song title more adequately expressed the effect Matt & Kitty had on each other. Over 19 years each became a better, more rounded & capable person because of trying to be worthy of the other.


	8. Chapter 8 Waiting

Chapter 8 – Waiting

Matt forced himself to rise from his chair when his unwanted meal arrived. Not knowing or caring who ordered it, he placed the tray absentmindedly on the nearest flat surface then felt in his pockets for a coin to tip the bellhop. In a fog he carried the tray to the bedside setting it next to the table lamp on the side closes to him in the darkening room. The sun had set. He lit the lamp, turning up the wick to be sure he could see Kitty clearly, his meal forgotten.

Night descended while the dejected man bent over the woman in the bed, never letting go of her hand. Doctor Talmidge came and went with a promise to return in the morning unless needed sooner. Matt may have dozed in the chair he'd drawn up beside the bed out of shear exhaustion. Whatever the case, it was the wee hours of the morning when knocking at Kitty's door roused him from the world he'd created with only him and a recovered Kitty in it. Perhaps it was a member of the Glick family offering sympathy or the doctor returning sooner than expected. Had it been Doc rather than Talmidge the physician wouldn't have to return. He'd have remained at her side until she either awoke or there was no longer any hope.

Annoyed, he barked, "Whoever you are, go away. There's been no change and there's nothing you can do."

"How do you know unless you let me in?" Doc Adams griped from the hallway. "I'm too tired to argue with you from out here."

Surprised, Dillon raced to open the door, exclaiming as he did so, "How'd you get here so fast?"

Doc ignored the question, his shuffling footsteps taking him directly to the bed where the woman whose place in his heart was that of a daughter lay. He pushed past the stubborn man, the almost son-in-law whom he looked on as a son. Now wasn't the time to deal with the big man's emotions. He had enough trouble dealing with his own, which would include hope or not, depending on his medical findings. Doc had thrown a few things in a grip, grabbed his medical bag and sped as fast as his elderly legs would carry him to the depot as soon as Festus raced into his office to hand him the telegram. Doc had ignored Festus in Dodge in much the same way he was now ignoring Matt except that he did let the deputy know he'd be in Topeka until he could return with Kitty and Matt.

Doc checked Kitty over. Finally, his preliminary exam completed, he turned to the anxious and surprised man also occupying the room to answer his questions whether already asked or simply anticipated. They'd been close friends too long for anything more to be necessary.

"Your new friend the governor arranged a special train. The answer to the more important question is I don't know. I'll confer with Doctor Talmidge later this morning. By then Kitty might give us the answer. By the way, you look worse than she does. You'd best do something about it. Any woman seeing that unshaved, haggard face would think she hadn't awakened from a horrible nightmare."

"I didn't leave her side to take care of the niceties, Doc. Now that I know she's looked after properly I'll do something about them," Matt retorted as he walked through the connecting door into his room.

Doc smirked as his eyes followed the retreating form of the man he'd first laid eyes on nearly 30 years ago. Back then the recently orphaned oversized ungainly boy was trying to prove he was as a man ready to face the world alone. That gawky lad had indeed grown into a man well suited to the body – a body that had filled out to match the man's inner growth. That blossoming was very much due to the injured red-haired patient. Still, Doc knew Matt Dillon too well. He sensed the frightened child that lurked deep beneath the surface. That child often eschewed the fatherly advice needed to help him to cope with his strong and often conflicting emotions he hid from the outside world. However, this time, all the physician could offer was medical advice – advice that would allow both of them to function enough to be of real help to Kitty Russell. It was the only chance they had to stave off total despair.

Matt fully intended to take the time needed to wash, shave and change his clothes before getting back to Kitty's side. Doc's barb about his appearance hit him hard. It wouldn't do to scare Kitty the moment she awakened. Although Doc didn't say so, he probably stank as well. Unlike the governor's suite, his and Kitty's rooms had no private bath. At this early hour nobody would be in the bathroom a short way down the hall in the direction of Governor Glick's quarters. He decided to take one since Kitty would be well looked after while he was gone.

Matt let the good doctor know where he was going, leaving and returning clad only in the robe Kitty gave him at Christmas. Newly bathed and shaved and still clad only in the robe, he opened the connecting door to check with Doc on whether or not there was any change in Kitty's condition. The now middle-aged man didn't have to ask. He could see for himself that the woman he loved more than life itself, a life he did his best to preserve for her sake, was still unconscious, but thankfully breathing. Leaving the door ajar, he sat on the bed in his room to pull on his socks but wound up lying on it rather than putting on more of his clean clothes. Dillon mentally excused his lack of action as a need to ease the ache in his back that remained despite the hot bath.

A few minutes later Doc strode into the room to see that overgrown public servant he'd become so fond of snoring softly. He'd let Matt sleep. For now, the big man needed the rest far more than Kitty needed his physical presence. The Dodge doctor was tired from his trip, but he'd napped on the train. He took possession of the big man's chair by the bed in the adjoining room. Kitty would have one beloved face to gaze upon if she awoke before Dillon. Matt would join him well before the local doctor arrived. He was partially right.

Adams must have dozed off because a now fully dressed Matt Dillon was shaking him awake at the same time someone knocked at Kitty's hotel room door. The visiting man from Dodge strode across to admit Doctor Talmidge and Governor Glick. The two medical men stared at the US Marshal and the leader of the state that was his territory, finally shooing them out of the room to allow the doctors the privacy needed to discuss their patient.

"Matt, Doc admonished after Talmidge reminded Governor Glick he was on his way to church. "Your responsibility at the moment is to put fuel into that huge frame before you're of no use to anyone. You might as well bring me breakfast too."

The governor joined his wife and son, who, like him, were in their Sunday best, in the hallway. Matt made his excuses for not attending church with them as the four people walked together down the main hotel staircase. At the bottom, the Glicks made their way through the lobby to the main exit while the Dillon, carrying his dinner tray from last night, turned toward the hotel dining room. He planned to wait only long enough for the kitchen to take his order for a couple of breakfast trays for room service to send upstairs. Perhaps he could eat something. Doc's mention of food reminded him that his last meal was yesterday morning. He could do with some steak and eggs, hash browns and buttermilk biscuits along with a pot of strong coffee. He'd get Doc a plate of ham and eggs to go with his coffee.

Matt climbed back up the stairs to Kitty's room. He'd taken her key with him and used it to enter without knocking. The two doctors were still deep in conversation but looked toward the door as it opened.

"Did you eat?" Doc asked without preamble. "Of course you didn't. Even you can't wolf food down that fast."

"Don't get all high & mighty with me. I ordered breakfast for both of us."

Doctor Malcolm Talmidge took the exchange as his cue to leave. He and the Dodge City practitioner had agreed Miss Russell was now in the capable hands of her personal, very knowledgeable physician. Doctor Galen Adams would send for him only if in his judgment hospitalization were needed. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that. The other party to yesterday's bicycle accident was already there. Richard Chandler and family were among his patients. He had responsibilities to the young man who, in addition to a cracked skull, had a broken clavicle from hitting the wall after flying off his ordinary. However, before closing the door on the visitors from Dodge, he made one final comment.

"Marshal, I couldn't help noticing your back is giving you considerable pain. I'm certain Doctor Adams knows if it is due to carrying Miss Russell about until you could put her into her bed, followed by bending over her form to fall asleep in an awkward position or dates back to a previous injury. Whatever the case, you need to follow a regimen Doctor Adams prescribes to prevent any lasting damage."


	9. Chapter 9 Some Vacation

Chapter 9 – Some Vacation!

Doctor Talmidge exited, leaving the three people from Dodge City alone in the hotel room. The two men had reason to contemplate his parting comments, but their focus remained on the woman lying in the bed. Matt Dillon chose to ignore the pain in his back. His friend Doctor Galen Adams pushed the local doctor's observation concerning possible permanent consequences to Matt's not so long ago injuries to the background. Right now the woman he looked upon as a daughter took precedence. He and Matt sat on either side of her bed, alternating tiny mouthfuls of breakfast with sips of coffee, never taking their eyes off Kitty Russell.

"What if she never wakes up? Doc, who would I be without her? Nothing but the badge!" he murmured, answering his own question.

"You'd be a harder, lonelier man, but still a man driven to make the world around you a better place to live in by enforcing the law. Though I admit she does bring out the best in you."

A half hour went by with them observing the redhead while going through the motions of eating. Most of the eggs, steak, ham, taters and biscuits remained, their coffee cups more than half full. Matt was the first to put his fork down, not because everything on his tray was now cold, but because even the best steak in the world couldn't stir his appetite. He no longer cared that Doc was watching. He balanced the tray on his lap, leaning forward so his right hand could lift her left one.

"Doc," he cried as he felt a squeeze in response. "She closed her fingers on mine!"

The doctor leaned forward from his side of the bed, hoping it was more than wishful thinking on the part of the man he'd come to look upon as a favored almost son-in-law cum son. The physician was, in turn, one of the few people the couple could share their true feelings for each other with, feelings Matt, in particular, was unwilling to reveal to even a portion of their world. Kitty had been the first to speak to him of her love for the handsome young marshal, but Matt wasn't too far behind. Of course, he was fevered that first time. In the 17 years and a few months since their first encounter Doc watched their love blossom and deepen, despite the lawman's foolish attempts to prevent it.

Adams was about to tell the distraught man it was his imagination when she turned her head toward the man attached to the hand surrounding hers. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the sapphire irises they'd hidden and then she smiled, returning the grin on the face of the man she loved more than life itself.

"Matt," she croaked, the effort of speaking for the first time in nearly two days wearing her out to the point that she could no longer move.

Doc froze for a split second. Then the trained physician took over. He reached for the glass next to the pitcher of water on the night table next to him. Filling it halfway from the pitcher, he made no move to disengage Matt's hold on her hand. Instead he extended the glass toward the still scared, yet now hopeful man opposite him.

"Put this to her lips while I support her head so she can drink."

Kitty managed a few sips of water before Doc laid her head back on the pillow. However, the liquid had revived her enough that she wasn't ready to go to sleep. Her eyes were now wide open and she turned her head from side to side so she could view both men. Seeing that his patient was adamant about remaining awake, Doc decided to learn just how severe her concussion might be.

"Honey, do you know your name?" When she nodded and then answered correctly, he asked, "Do you recognize us?"

Instead of simply replying with their names, Kitty asked a question of her own. "Doc, when did you get here?" She followed it up with "Matt, I'm sorry I spoiled our vacation."

Both men grinned in relief. She needed some recovery time, but there was no doubt her concussion was nowhere as bad as they feared it might be. It was their Kitty laying in the bed, not some stranger in her bruised body. She even remembered the accident up to the point where she hit her head just before the rider-less bicycle struck. In a few days Doc felt certain they could take the train home.


	10. Chapter 10 Preparing for Departure

Chapter 10 - Preparing for Departure

Two days later Governor Glick, his wife Elizabeth and Doctor Talmidge stopped by Kitty's hotel room to say goodbye to their new friends from Dodge City, who would leave early the next morning. While the two doctors conferred on just what care should be given to Kitty during the trip and Elizabeth Glick chatted with their patient, the governor drew Matt through the connecting door into Dillon's soon to be completely vacated room.

"I didn't want to burden you with business while the outcome of Miss Russell's injury remained uncertain. It's only right that your focus remained on the personal. From what Liz told me of her chats with your travel companion I gathered the days following the meetings were supposed to be a relaxed getaway for the two of you. No matter about that now. I'd still be remiss if I didn't fill you in on crucial information in regard to the gang Attorney General Johnston and I mentioned on Saturday before your return to Dodge City."

Mumbling his thanks for Glick's concern before switching gears, Matt became the unemotional professional lawman ready to absorb everything that was known about these outlaws. He ushered the governor to a seat at the table usually utilized for room service meals, taking a chair opposite him.

"What is it you think I need to know? I reckon it's something beyond the usual dangers that hit Dodge during the season."

"That it is, Marshal," the governor replied, as he too became all business. "I'm quite certain you'll find posters on these men among the mail piled on your desk. It's a particularly bloodthirsty gang that's moving into western Kansas. They've wrecked havoc in Colorado, Wyoming and Nebraska. Their leader is a half Cheyenne with a particularly sadistic streak. His younger brother is almost as bad. Both, along with their followers, have cut a swath of robberies and brutal killings not just of men, but women and children along their path. I can't speak of what they did to those women and girls that mercifully led to their deaths. Even what was done to the men and boys is too gruesome for details. The few survivors managed to provide descriptions of the brothers and even a few of their followers, the dog soldiers. All are guilty of torture at the very least. The Bonner brothers are most definitely sadistically brutal murderers."

"I'll be on the lookout for them. They won't be the first gang to hit Dodge, but it will be the last place they ever hit."

"They may not come into Dodge City. I'm hoping the soldiers from Fort Wallace will stop them from coming any closer to you. I just wanted you to be aware of them. On a far more pleasant note, I thank you for your support of schools for Indians, a livestock commission, improvement of the roads and a railroad commission. I don't know where you stand on women's suffrage, but I have a feeling Miss Russell will inform you of its merits, just as my Liz has shown me. I know as a saloon owner she agrees with me on abolishing the anti-liquor laws. Are they enforced in Dodge City?"

"No they're not. Our mayor and town council feel it would discourage the cattle herds from continuing to arrive from Texas although there seem to be fewer each year since the peak back in '75. Kitty's been seeing to it that her customers vote for those town leaders who favor keeping the whiskey flowing since the spring of '78. She's just as persuasive when it comes to women voting even if many of them want the saloons closed."

While their men talked about general concerns for the citizens of Kansas, the women carried on their own conversation. Kitty Russell and Liz Glick talked of personal issues, as well as those that impacted all women.

"I wouldn't presume to know what you and Marshal Dillon discuss during private moments but, since you agree with me about suffrage, I assume you've talked with him and maybe Doctor Adams also about giving it their support. If enough men of influence call for it, local governments and the legislator will have to vote in favor of we women having a say in more than what to fix for dinner."

"Oh, Matt and I have discussed it. I made it quite clear where I stand and why. He, Doc and my head bartender Sam have come around to my way of thinking. I just don't know how hard they've worked to persuade other men, like Matt's deputies, that woman should be able to vote."

"That's a start, but enough of politics. I get the impression this trip was meant to be special once all the meetings were concluded."

"We left on my birthday. Matt never said anything about it, but I think this trip, at least its extension, was his gift to me. My accident put a stop to any other special plans he might have had."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Kitty," Liz replied without revealing George had mentioned seeing Matt fingering a gift-wrapped package.

Liz Glick lingered only a few minutes after Doctor Talmidge left to see other patients. Doc Adams remained long enough to make sure his patient showed no signs of undue fatigue, admonishing her to continue to rest in advance of the travel day tomorrow before he shuffled his way across the hall to his own room. Mrs. Glick lingered in the hallway long enough to nod farewell to her new friend's physician.

Now that she was alone, Kitty Russell figured what Doc didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She could hear Matt saying his own farewells to the governor. She knew her man would soon stroll through the connecting door to take her to see Richard Chandler, the other victim of the accident, in the hospital. She felt it her duty to offer the lad, if he were awake, and his family what comfort she could. In a sense, her heart told her, the accident was her fault. His eyes were on the attractive woman who'd made sure to look her best for her man rather than the road he was riding on.

First she had to get out of bed. It was painful but that always kind and considerate woman managed to put her bare feet on the floor as the first step in getting dressed to go out just as Matt entered from the adjoining room. Because she needed his help to complete the process he was on the verge of physically preventing her from setting foot outside her hotel room. She couldn't allow that.

Kitty resorted to a combination of temper and tears to convince Matt to stick to the plans they'd made earlier. Giving her that boyish grin she so loved, he succumbed to her wishes that he provide the strength her injured body might need if she faltered until they returned to this room. She assured him she'd sleep until a late supper arrived from room service, but only after they'd experienced a romantic dinner in a fine restaurant. In return Matt promised to not further strain his back while being solicitous of his lady's needs and desires.

Both knew he was far from completely healed from the bullet that struck his back the night of Doc's return from Baltimore four months ago. It most likely would have paralyzed him had the physician not removed it while they were stuck in a stalled train bound for Denver. Matt paid attention to the rehabilitation regime while in Denver but gradually became more lax about doing the prescribed exercises. Both knew that since Kitty's accident he'd put extra strain on his back carrying her first to the carriage and upon arrival at the hotel to her bed. The pain he was experiencing was a constant reminder that dozing off in a chair while leaning over his then comatose love didn't help. He kept it buried deep within him, but Matt feared permanent paralysis if he had to carry her to yet another carriage. Still, the man was willing to take the risk.

Knowing that Matt would ignore any warning signs his body sent him the redhead did her best to prevent his doing lasting damage. A combination of holding onto the railing and Matt's arm brought Kitty down the stairs to the lobby without too much effort. She hurt, but in a sense it felt good to be using her bruised muscles. However, hiding what strain there was, she gladly sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the hotel lobby while he found a cab to take them to the hospital. This outing was important to both of them. It wasn't just to make her happy by paying a condolence call to Chandler. It was their only chance for a romantic dinner before they had to return to the routine that was their life at home. Had it not been for the accident the final few days of this trip would have been a rare chance for them to enjoy each other with no distractions or responsibilities.

"Sorry folks, but Mr. Chandler is still in critical condition. Visitors are limited to immediate family only."

"Do you think we could at least speak with his family? I'm the other party involved in the accident," Kitty informed the person behind the desk.

The nurse was hesitant to allow the redheaded woman and the extremely tall man accompanying her near Richard Chandler's room. However, the clean-shaven, clearly prosperous middle-aged man whose appearance was marred only by the fact he was in need of a haircut, approaching her station took the decision out of the hospital employee's hands. He approached the couple standing by the desk, but his focus was clearly the beautiful, despite her still visible bruises, redhead and not her companion.

"Hello, you have to be the other victim of that unfortunate bicycle accident. I wish, now more than ever, that Richard had never purchased that contraption. However, seeing you in person, I can see why my son was distracted," the man said taking Kitty's right hand in his right one and raising it to his lips.

"Hold it, now," Matt intoned in his best lawman's voice, soft yet full of strength. "In Dodge City where we come from a man doesn't barge in on a lady without a by your leave, especially if another man's already with her. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I got carried away by your companion's beauty just as my son must have. I'm Roland Chandler, Richard's father. Please accept my apology for my boorish behavior Marshal Dillon. That must be who you are if the papers got it right. Glad to meet you," he added extending his hand for Matt to shake.

Before Matt could utter another word Kitty completed the introductions. "I'm Kitty Russell, and yes the papers got at least that much right. Matt and I thought we'd stop by to see how your son is doing before we take the train home tomorrow. I do feel indirectly responsible even if I had no control over his reaction to me exiting the shop."

"Our family certainly doesn't hold you accountable. However, despite hospital rules, I think Richard would appreciate your personal wishes for his recpvery, Miss Russell. You accompanying her Mr. Dillon would let him know she's well taken care of and that you also bare him no ill will. He's awake enough for you to stop in his room for a minute to convey that to him."

Kitty was more tired than she cared to admit by the time they settled in the cab that had waited for them to return from their short hospital visit. However, leaning into Matt's chest and thoughts of the meal to come somewhat restored her. Matt dismissed the cab after paying the driver for taking them from the hotel to the French restaurant both Glicks recommended. It was only a block away from the Copeland Hotel, but distant enough to provide a complete change of atmosphere. Once seated, Kitty, who was more familiar with French cooking thanks to her New Orleans upbringing, took the lead.

They began the meal with escargot. Matt enjoyed the buttery garlic flavored snails despite his initial uncertainty about eating garden pests. They followed this with vichyssoise, which Kitty explained was vegetable soup made with chicken broth. Again Matt was surprised he liked cold soup. Their main course was chateaubriand for two. It was different from any steak he'd eaten before, but at least Kitty allowed him one familiar item to consume. It was thick and very tasty. An appropriate wine accompanied each course despite the new anti-liquor laws. Wine served by the glass in fancy restaurants that served foreign food was an exception.

While waiting for the waiter to bring their dessert of raspberry sorbet, Matt reached into his pocket and leaned forward toward Kitty sitting opposite him at the small table for two. He held the box, tied with a blue ribbon like the one that held his key to her rooms in the Long Branch, out for her to take.

"Kitty, I brought this with me to give to you for your birthday, but the time wasn't right until now. Open it. If you don't like it, I can exchange it for another," Matt added.

"Oh, Matt, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed admiring the gold necklace. "Wherever did you find interlocking hearts?"

"I ordered it from one of Lathrop's catalogues and swore him to secrecy. I know I can't give you what you deserve, a wedding ring. Please accept this as a token of how I feel about us."

When he brought the check the waiter informed them that the maître de had summoned a cab to take them to their destination. He grinned at the couple mistakenly believing, judging solely by the sparkle in both of their eyes, that they had become engaged.


	11. Chapter 11 Home Again

Chapter 11 – Home Again

Kitty Russell couldn't admit, even to herself, that her excursion with Matt had exhausted her. If she did it would spoil the mood of their just completed dinner – the most romantic time since their arrival in Topeka. True, early in the trip they'd shared a bed, but that was only different in that it wasn't in Dodge City so there was no chance a crisis, valid or not, would interrupt them. At the dinner-dance both she and Matt were on display. She had to be seen as a worthy companion for the famous marshal to escort to the formal affair and he had to prove to the politicians that he was more than a cow town peace officer. Matt Dillon had to give the impression his sophistication in social matters matched his legal acumen. Her childhood connections to New Orleans society and their ability to convey meaning through body language allowed them to pull it off. Then the accident put a damper on their remaining time in Topeka.

At home the fact they cared deeply for each other, at least as best friends, was no longer a complete secret. After more than 17 years they were used to showing their love by caring for each other when one or the other was sick or wounded. Thus, Matt risked a relapse to get her the aid she needed and remained at her side until he knew she'd recover. They faced such choices, like the current one, so often in fact that it became a common way to affirm their deep love for each other. The difference was they didn't have to hide the depth of their commitment during a crisis is over dinner in this fancy French restaurant.

"Honey, we'll be back at the hotel soon. Lean on me until I've got you settled in the cab," Matt whispered as he helped her up from the chair when the waiter nodded to indicate it had arrived.

Kitty said nothing. She merely used what strength she had to stand on tiptoe and stretch to give him a peck on his cheek. Once inside the vehicle she curled her feet under her and leaned against his chest, her face turned up toward his. Matt bent down so their lips met, gradually deepening it. The passionate kiss ended when the cab stopped in front of the Copeland Hotel causing both of them to abruptly sit erect in the coach seat. Matt stepped out of the cab, paying the driver before helping Kitty step down to the street. She hooked her left arm around his waist. His right arm mirrored hers, encircling her waist.

To any stranger they would have seemed a couple on their honeymoon returning from a mutually enjoyable outing. However, one of the observers in the hotel lobby was no stranger. It was Doc.

"Where have you two been?" he asked, fuming. "Do you realize how long you've kept her out?" Doc scolded Matt before reprimanding Kitty. "What got into you letting him drag you all over this city?"

Matt became mute, figuring there was no point in protesting to the justifiably angry doctor. Kitty, realizing Doc needed to be placated, hid the fact that she would fall if the six-foot seven body of the man beside her weren't holding her upright. She pretended pressing her body so close to his was merely a rare public display of their affection. "This outing was our last chance to accomplish everything Matt and I planned before going home. We had to go off by ourselves, whether or not you approve."

In the end the couple acquiesced to the old man's wishes. Kitty was too tired to keep up the pretense of arguing while pretending she wasn't in pain and on the verge of collapse. Matt also had no wish to contradict the doctor. He knew Kitty needed to be in bed. In truth he was looking forward to getting off his feet so he could rest his aching back and stop his nearly imperceptible limp from getting worse.

"We're here for the rest of the night. You can check both of us over, if it will make you happy, once I get Kitty back to her bed," Matt told the doctor, who followed them up the stairs and into Kitty's room.

Doc allowed Matt to help with the buttons and laces to make it easier for Kitty to change into her nightgown but then ordered him into his connecting room to prepare for the examination that would follow the one he gave his female patient. What he found was both were experiencing more pain than they were willing to admit and their heart rates were elevated. He couldn't tell if this was due to an increase in pain or to what they'd been doing while out of his purview. He didn't ask for details.

The physician knew Kitty needed as much rest as possible before tomorrow's train trip. Despite his misgivings, he was willing to compromise. Doc offered up no objections to Matt ordering a late supper for three in Kitty's room from room service. When he completed his examination of the man in whose room he was, the doctor peeked into the adjoining room through the connecting door to see that Kitty was apparently asleep. Only then did he turn his attention back to Matt, still partially undressed and now sprawled across his bed. Their personal physician, acting as a dear friend, promised to return by 8:30.

It did indeed turn out to be supper for three with Kitty nibbling on hers in bed. The two men didn't linger after finishing their meals. They left as soon as the dirty and now largely empty dishes were stacked outside her door to be taken to the hotel kitchen. By that time Kitty was fast asleep without the necessity of any of Doc's powders. Matt, to the physician's satisfaction, retreated to his own adjoining room. The doctor waited until his friend closed the door before crossing the hall to his own room.

True to his word, Governor Glick arranged for a semi-express train that included a private car for the three people from Dodge with seats that allowed them to stretch out for naps if they so desired. He also arranged for food to be delivered so Kitty wouldn't have to walk to the dining car. That kindness didn't prevent Matt from strolling the length of the train several times to walk off the kinks that formed in his muscles during the ten-hour trip. Seemingly, the marshal paid no obvious attention to the passengers in the two regular passenger cars, the club car, where he bought a bottle of brandy, or in the dining car. Out of habit he did, but saw nothing amiss. At six PM they pulled into Dodge. Festus and Newly greeted them as soon as they stepped off the train onto the platform. Doc had wired ahead to say when they'd arrive and to remind them a wagon would be needed to carry the baggage if not the three people the luggage belonged to.

Once they reached the center of town Kitty insisted that her employees take care of the luggage while she and her friends enjoyed supper at Delmonico's. After filling their bellies, the five of them sat at their favorite table at the Long Branch with a bottle and glasses Sam brought to them to continue catching up on all the news. However, it wasn't long before Kitty was showing signs of fatigue and the routine of home kicked in for the other two returning travelers. Matt was back in full marshal mode, dealing with accumulated paperwork at the jailhouse and rounds. As usual, he left with a promise to make the saloon his last stop. Doc trudged across the alley and up the stairs to his office. He was ready for any patients who might need him, but hoped there were no emergencies requiring his immediate attention.

When the marshal completed the last of his rounds Sam was closing up the Long Branch. He said goodnight to the bartender and exited. Once outside, Matt looked up at Kitty's window to see she'd left a light burning. Thus, he turned down the alley toward the rear steps of the saloon rather than back to his office or his room with its outside entrance at Ma Smalley's that he almost never used. He quietly turned his key to enter what had become their rooms, glancing at the sleeping form before undressing and carrying the lamp to the end table on his side of the extra large brass bed. Lowering the wick to the point where it shed only enough light to allow either of them to reach the water closet without stumbling over his boots in the dark, Matt slid under the quilt to sleep beside her.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

Chapter 12 – Epilogue

It's not that Matt Dillon felt his need for Kitty Russell abated to any degree. It was simply that once her bruises healed the badge gradually took over. Both fell into their daily routine as winter turned to spring. The cow town, like the prairie that surrounded it, awakened from the cold and snow to blossom forth. Late spring and summer saw an explosion of wild flowers. It also brought cattle herds to town, but, unlike the ever-abundant new growth on the prairie, fewer of them made the trek up from Texas. It was no longer an economic necessity thanks to railroad expansion. Before long summer became fall.

An October rainstorm found the marshal riding into yet another small town in his territory, Milroy. There had been reports that some of the dog soldiers led by Jude Bonner had developed the habit of lingering in the little community in Hodgeman County just over the Ford County border north of Dodge City. One in particular, Virgil Bonner, Jude's kid brother, was known to favor a woman in the town's bordello. Just as Governor Glick had predicted, the gang had moved full steam into Kansas. Enough witnesses, or more aptly temporary survivors, had come forward to cause circulars on them to reach his desk. Both brothers were wanted for murder.

Sure enough, Virgil Bonner was there for Matt to arrest. The latest brutal killing that could be attributed to any of Jude Bonner's dog soldiers was committed only four miles from Dodge. They'd made a fatal error by not checking for hidden witnesses that could do more than bite and bark. A boy had crawled under the house after the toy his dog had shoved there when the marauders struck. Terrified 12-year-old Tom Winfield remained under the porch watching his mother being dragged out of his home by Virgil Bonner to be violated yet again before the brute slit her throat. He waited until he was sure all of the marauders were gone before crawling out from under the house. His dad was off checking the fencing near the main water hole for their small herd, but he couldn't wait for his return. Tom had to get to town. Maybe Marshal Dillon could catch them.

The boy ran as fast as he could. All the horses remaining in the barn had been stolen. As it turned out his father Craig came home within minutes of the boy leaving. After seeing his dead, battered wife Brenda lying on the ground next to the carved up family dog he'd frantically searched the ruin the interior of his house had become and the barn for any sign of his son. Not finding Tom, Craig galloped into town only to find the boy relating the horrors he'd heard and seen to the resident US Marshal. At least that brought some solace. The best lawman the Winfield family knew of was after the killers.

Virgil Bonner's trial came quickly, as did his sentence to be hanged by the neck until dead. Matt wasted no time getting the unrepentant renegade to Hays for his hanging. While watching someone hang provided no pleasure, ridding the world of this particular animal did, Matt thought as he rode north with his prisoner. The experienced lawman had another reason for moving quickly. He wanted to arrive alive. He fully expected Jude to attempt to rescue his kid brother. The only question was when. At least the trial had taken place. Maybe Dodge City and those he cared most about would be safe if the dog soldiers attacked him on the road or tried to break Virgil out of the Hays jail before his hanging. Deep down the marshal had his doubts.

Matt Dillon hadn't survived all these years as a peace officer, 18 of them as the US Marshal headquartered in Dodge City, without being crafty enough to sense what the outlaws he encountered might do. However, in this case he was wrong. Jude Bonner didn't assault him on the trail, nor did he attack the Hays jail. Bonner attacked Dodge, shooting Matt's deputies, threatening leading citizens and taking Kitty hostage in exchange for Virgil's life. Newly O'Brien, his wounded part-time young deputy rattled off the details, including the beating and shooting his full-time deputy Festus Haggen endured, to the marshal in his Hays hotel room. All that registered beyond the general brutality of the attack was Kitty gave herself up to prevent other citizens from being beaten and possibly dying to protect her.

Dillon had no time to fully absorb all aspects of the situation. Only one thing mattered. He had only 24 hours to save Kitty. In the end all Matt could do was ask Sheriff Tanner to delay the hanging as long as possible while he raced to the depot to board the first train for Topeka. Upon arrival he'd beg the governor to intervene.

"Governor, I want a stay of execution," the lawman blurted as soon as he was admitted to Glick's inner office.

"Why in the name of all that's holy for him?" George Glick replied, knowing exactly whose life Matt wanted spared. "And on what grounds?"

"While I was on my way to Hays dog soldiers hit Dodge. They shot up my deputies and kidnapped a woman. They're holding her to trade for his life."

"Terrible, a dreadful thing."

"I guarantee they'll kill her if he hangs."

"Matt, this woman, is it Miss Russell?" the governor asked, remembering the beautiful redhead he'd met eight months ago when his friendship with and deep respect for Matt Dillon the man began.

"It wouldn't matter. She's a woman and her life's on the line."

"But you know the law. Matt, you know my position," he replied knowing how much it mattered that it was this particular woman. "I can grant a stay maybe if there's good cause - If the verdict is in doubt, if the evidence has been tampered with or is incomplete, yes, by all means. But Virgil Bonner. Even if I were to commit political suicide and issue a stay the legislature'd overrule me and they'd be right. You set a precedent like this every desperado in Kansas will be trying the same thing. Damn it Matt, I want to help you. You know I do, but I can't," Glick concluded, knowing the state legislature held a substantial Republican majority and that the Attorney General was also of that political party.

Certain that Virgil could get an immediate message off to his brother Jude, Dillon, with time running out, tried to offer himself as the hostage. Virgil Bonner only sneered. No threats could sway him. The killer knew he'd hang anyway. In anger and frustration Matt was ready to beat Virgil to death, cheating the hangman of the chance. If he couldn't save Kitty there was no point in living, but at least he could get some satisfaction out of killing the Bonner in front of him. The arrival of Newly and Tanner prevented him from finishing what he'd started. However, deep down the man, not the lawman, wondered if he'd have stopped if it were Jude he was pummeling. Without Kitty, as he'd come to know and love her, it would no longer matter if he lived or died.

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would livin' do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you

Beach Boys on the album Pet Sounds


End file.
